While it is of the most importance for personnel to egress and ingress through an access portal in a safe manner it is also important for building owners and proprietors to reduce loss and liability. The act of climbing to or from an elevated height to egress or ingress a roof scuttle hatch, floor opening, skylight, or other elevated portal is often a very dangerous undertaking. Numerous hazards can cause an employee to trip, slip, or fall. In fact records with U.S. Department of Labor Occupational Safety & Health Administration (OSHA) show tragic accidents that often result in death. Occupational fatalities caused by falls remain a serious public health problem throughout the United States. According to the United States Department of Labor News report of Oct. 31, 2007 reported, in the Washington, D.C. metropolitan area, falls to a lower level was the most frequent type of fatal occupational injury; this was also true in New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Miami, and Boston.
Personnel having a need to ascend or descend through an access portal, which usually requires a climb to an unsafe height above a floor or deck, face numerous safety concerns. For example, the location of an access portal is most often in a darkened and out of the way location within a building subsequently making it very difficult for personnel to see during exit. Further, due to the often dark indoor lighting near the portal, which is often above a drop ceiling, ascending personnel that have become accustomed to low light levels may be suddenly exposed the bright sunlight making if difficult to visualize a good secure grab hold. Moreover, while personnel are descending or exiting from the bright sunlight of the outdoors into the dark area adjacent to the portal, they may be suddenly exposed to low light levels further impairing their vision to secure a good grab hold while descending.
Flat roofed buildings, roadways, catwalks, attics, skylights, and other similar structures, commonly include portals, such as a roof portal, manhole, or other similar structure, with or without a hatch or lid, for ingress and egress to the roof, roadway, catwalk, etc. For example, commercial warehouses or other flat roofed buildings, commonly include one or more hatch-like roof portals for ingress and egress to the roof. Many times, these roof portals are located in positions away from walls or other supporting structures, thereby, necessitating the user to make steep climbs over high elevations for ingress and egress to the roof. With high elevations and steep climbs the risk of harm to a user from a fall is already great; however, when factoring in a user's fear of heights, vertigo, or other emotional and/or physiological responses, the risk of harm to the user from falling greatly increases. Moreover, additional factors, such as transporting equipment through the portals, may further increase the risk of harm to the user.
A problem existing with current portals, such as a roof or scuttle hatch, without a safety rail and or grab holds is that personnel have to precariously perch on the top rung of a ladder with the only hand hold approximately 1 foot above their feet on the top of the portal's curb in order to exit or enter the portal, which is a rather difficult and dangerous balancing act that subjects the personnel to increased risk of harm.
Additional problems exists while ascending or descending, such as personnel often have to dangerously reach backwards with one hand while awkwardly holding on with the other hand to the portal's curb or top ladder rung to open or close an often heavy portal/hatch cover, which may or may not have worn or damaged spring load assist or latches, and may be subject to constant or changing wind loads while being opened or closed.